


Holiday Traditions

by randers1



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randers1/pseuds/randers1
Summary: Hailey and Jay review holiday traditions as she heals up from a work injury.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	Holiday Traditions

“I got him! Southwest stairwell, fourth floor, heading up!” Hailey shouted into her radio, heaving the door open and hearing it bang shut behind her. She was running up the stairs fast, hearing the rest of the team radio in their locations as they were closing in.

She’d just gotten to the sixth floor landing and hadn’t yet registered that the footsteps above her that had echoed so loudly until a few seconds ago had stopped. From the partially blocked doorway came a bulky figure. He came at her too low for her outstretched gun to be any good, slamming into her hard, and catching her off guard. She was thrown down the concrete steps, heavily, and came to rest, hard, against the cement wall, dazed and tasting blood.

Through a fog she heard sounds that didn’t make sense, saw a blur land in front of her that she didn’t recognize.

It took too long for Jay to see that her eyes were clearing and understanding making its way back in to Hailey.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he kept his voice quiet. “Don’t move…”

But there was noise and the scuttle of fast movements directly below them and getting closer that had her moving in to fight mode. His hand on her shoulder settled her back down as she looked to him.

“Ambo’s here.” He tried to hold on to the relief flooding through him as she looked to him in recognition and heard the nearing sounds of the medics. It was that or focus on how long it had taken for Hailey to come around, the blood in her hair.

“M’fine. M’good,” she murmured with a thick tongue, trying to sit up straighter and wave him away.

“Yeah, heard that before. How ‘bout you let us be the judge of that?” Sylvie Brett’s voice, light but firm, was in front of her, bouncing a pen-light around her eyes, making her wince and want to vomit.

“See? You don’t play paramedic, I won’t play cop. Chances are I’d be just as bad at your job.”

A quick but thorough preliminary exam later and Hailey found herself on the board, ready for the rig. Jay only stopped them for a second, his unasked question obvious. “Sylvie?”

“Looks like a concussion on my end but Med will do the full eval. Riding with us or meet there?”

He wanted to go with her but knew he had to stay. He’d heard the call that Kevin and Ruzek had taken the offender in to custody but there’d be loose ends to tie up.

“I’ll be right behind you.”

“Copy that.”

Jay chose not to dwell on Voight’s look of surprise, or the team’s for that matter, at him walking up to their group after seeing Hailey off in the ambulance. But nothing was said except the update on who needed to do what paperwork and the plans for the rest of the afternoon.

“Jay.” Voight stopped him as the rest of the team dispersed. “You head to med and check in on Hailey. The team will handle the write up.”

He was thankful but tried to keep himself in check, show Voight that despite the feelings he’d felt growing, he wasn’t compromised and could do his job fully. “Sarge, I’m good.”

Voight put a hand to his shoulder. “I know that Jay. But check in. The paperwork’ll get done, no one’s asking questions.” _They knew,_ he realized. _They all knew_. And that sudden knowledge felt both freeing and terrifying, and made him take a small step back. If they knew his feelings for his partner, did she know too? Was he that obvious? He’d tried so hard to keep himself in check, boxed in. And if his boss knew and wasn’t saying anything, what did that mean? Was he onboard or just biding his time.

“Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve. Enjoy the time.” He pushed down slightly off of Jay’s shoulder as he moved past him, leaving the detective to just watch him go, his mind swirling.

By the time he got to the hospital Hailey was just finishing up her evaluation. He saw Will by the nurse’s station and called out to him. “Will! Hey Will!” He bypassed the waiting area and rounded the desk as his brother turned to him.

“Hey,” his brother greeted.

“How’s Hailey?” he breathed.

“Lucky. Bumps and bruises from the fall down the stairs, but nothing broken. Mild concussion, and I glued the lacs on her head.” Another person putting a hand to Jay’s shoulder. “She’s gonna be fine, Jay.” He smiled at his brother. “Gotta say I was surprised to see her roll in alone.” He turned to the desk and began scrolling through his ipad, updating notes.

“What? She wasn’t—I mean, I had to stay and finish up.”

“Uh huh,” Will snorted lightly, not taking his eyes off of his work. “You mean distance yourself.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jay snapped.

Will took in a deep breath as he turned. “It means….get your head.out.of.your.ass.” At Jay’s look he continued on with a look of mild annoyance. “You’ve got feelings for that girl,” he gestured down the hallway. “And from what I’ve seen, it’s not one sided. So get your head out of your ass and _talk_ to her. Not as your ‘partner’, as her friend— who wants more.”

Jay was still looking at him, stone-faced. Will put his hands up in surrender. “Or don’t. Do what you want, man. I’m just tryin’ to look out for you. Maybe help you get a little happiness.” He went back to his work.

“What the hell, Will….I’m happy. I’m fine.”

“Mmm,” Will barely acknowledged. “Room 4.”

Jay sighed and walked away. _Jesus Christ, did everybody know?_

  
“Hey,” he whispered into the dim room.

Hailey’s eyes opened at the sound and the quarter smile appeared as she saw the man who matched the voice. “Hey yourself.”

He picked up a chair and placed it next to her bed. “How you feeling?”

“Okay.” she grimaced, knowing that wouldn’t be enough. “And like I could sleep for the next few days. Like I want to go home.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, I get that.” He paused, looking at the hand that lay beside her in the bed, having the itch to touch it, tangle his fingers with hers. He shook himself out of it. “Well, sounds like you’ll be outta here pretty soon.” He paused again before speaking low. “I’m glad you’re okay, Hailey.” He didn’t think the vision of her lying crumpled against the wall in the cold stairwell, blood down her face and already matting in her hair was going to go away any time soon.

“You get him?” Because of course she didn’t want to talk about her. What happened.

“Ruze and Kevin took him down, yeah. He’s booked. Case is wrapped up.”

She nodded and closed her eyes again.

“You mind if I hang out? Stay for a while?” He used the excuse that he was just getting warm but they both knew it was a lie. Hailey’s face relaxed and he saw a smile gently trace across her features. “I’d love it,” she whispered.

She was home the next day, courtesy of a ride from Kim. They’d chatted lightly and easily about Christmas plans, the team’s general appreciation for the small break they’d get unless something big jumped off. Kim, Kevin, and Adam were on call in case another unit kicked something up to them, but otherwise the next four days belonged to them.

“So no plans for Christmas—nothing tonight or tomorrow?” Kim had been surprised to hear after sharing her plans of her sister and niece coming to visit that Hailey had none. 

“Nope. Me, a fire, a few cookies. And naps. Definitely naps.” She’d laughed lightly.

They pulled up in front of Hailey’s place. “Well, you’re welcome to join us. Cookies, a few drinks, a fire….universal plans.” She winked as Hailey got out.

She’d been home for hours; Had gauged the time by logging in a hot shower between two naps, commanding the device in the kitchen to play holiday music on low (very low), wrapping a few gifts, and starting work on baking some cookies. Which entailed nothing more than rolling out some pre-made dough, cutting them with a few holiday themed cookie cutters, and then decorating them after they cooled. She was no baker, and definitely no cookie-decorating-expert but they weren’t horrible looking per-se. Well maybe they weren’t pretty. But they were good enough to nibble on, and then box the rest up to bring in to Intelligence in a few days.

She had just pulled the third and last batch from the over when the doorbell rang. She was unsurprised to see Jay on the other side of the doorstep.

“Hey,” she greeted, backing up to allow him inside.

“Ho-ho-ho,” he offered back, holding up a rectangular and decorative bag by its handles.

“Santa, you’re a little early, aren’t you?”

“Eh, I’ve got helpers.” He shrugged out of his coat and handed Hailey the bag. She removed the bottle of wine and looked to him. “Will says you’re good to have some. If you want.” _Some_ , Will had cautioned Jay with a knowing smirk.

“I definitely want.” She grinned in appreciation.

They walked in to the kitchen and Jay didn’t say anything about the relative disarray. Flour, cutters, gel and icing, sprinkles and candies. Hailey didn’t offer anything as she pulled the glasses down then pushed the bottle and opener to him. She was feeling better but didn’t want to have to wrestle with the cork. 

He opened the wine easily with a smile and poured each of them a small amount.

“No game?” Jay asked as they walked in to the living room and noticed the darkened tv. Even on Christmas Eve there’d be replays going and Hailey usually had one running in the background. But there was a fire in the fireplace, and with the lights dimmed and the small tree’s lights shining quietly; it was an absolutely…. _lovely_ , he found the word, scene. It made him feel calm and warm and peaceful and like he was….like he was home in a way he didn’t feel even in his own apartment.

“No tv,” she clarified and tapped at her head. “Not quite there yet.” She’d tried earlier but the sound and the movement, and the light made her head begin to throb.

Hailey sat down on the couch. “So, not to be unappreciative,” she held up her wine glass. “But it’s Christmas Eve, Jay.” She eyed him. “What are you doing here?”

“Figured with all this,” he gestured a finger at her head. “You’d be here. Probably alone.”

“Thanks?” She quirked an eyebrow, questioning and smirking at him.

“I mean…I meant….I didn’t mean to assume….” He fumbled. He knew her. Knew she wasn’t seeing anyone. No friends were ever mentioned. Like him, Intelligence was her family. Her life. 

“It’s good,” she assured him with a smile “No plans for you tonight? No plans with Will? With…” she swallowed. “anyone?” As well as she knew he knew her, she knew him just as well. And like him, she never wanted to assume that she knew everything.

“Nope. Will’s working, and Molly’s on Christmas Eve? Really, that’s just sad.” He smirked. “So it’s just you and me. That okay with you?” He watched for her reaction to his question, feeling vulnerable as the words came out.

But she just looked at him. “Mm hm,” with a nod her only response.

The quiet was becoming a lot so Jay took a breath and gestured toward the small plate on the coffee table in front of them. “So these cookies….”

“Yeah, I know,” she laughed lightly. “They look horrible but they taste good. You can thank the Pillsbury people for that. Besides, it’s a holiday tradition.” She sipped at her wine.

Jay chuckled lightly as he leaned back beside her, his wine glass in hand. “Never figured you for a ‘holiday tradition’ kinda girl.”

“Yeah,” she agreed quietly. “Doing things just because you’ve done them before…no thank you.” She smirked a bit. “But doing things that make you….I don’t know, happy, at the same time of year. I can get behind that.”

He nodded in understanding, taking a sip from his glass. The silence became a bit too much for him again so he went back to the topic. “About this tradition…” He was interested in this cookie thing and where it came from. She’d brought them in after the holidays for the past few years but he’d never asked where they came from or why they were.

Hailey snorted lightly. “Well, ok, not exactly a tradition maybe. But I remember, growing up, doing this a few times with my mom. My brothers never wanted to but somehow always got roped in. It wasn’t really anything special,” she shrugged. “Store-bought dough, a few cookie cutters and some sprinkles. But I liked that the kitchen was warm, and my mom would play holiday music. My brothers would be nice. Or not,” she chuckled and rolled her eyes a bit better than she could a few hours ago. “They’d make not so Christmas-y ones or do something horrible to mine.”

Jay choked a bit on his wine at her look. “What you’re probably thinking? Yeah. And then some.” She laughed, feeling the flush from the wine. And maybe from sitting so close to Jay. Maybe. Definitely.

“So when I can, on Christmas Eve if I’m here, I just buy the dough, make a few, and decorate them.”

“Well they look great, Hailey.”

“Don’t lie Jay. Especially not tonight. It’s not too late to get put on the naughty list and Santa won’t bring you anything.” She teased.

“Eh,” he leaned back more, relaxing. “I wasn’t expecting anything from the big guy anyway.”

“Well. If Santa was stupid, _this_ lie excluded, and left you out, then at least I have you covered.”

“What?” The surprise was evident but the smile that came with it made Hailey’s heart flutter.

She stood up and went to her small tree. She pulled a small, wrapped package out from it and handed it to him.

“Hailey,” he whispered, looking at her.

“I was gonna bring it in, probably more appropriate at work but…,” she bit her lip through the small smile. “But you’re here. So…”

She nodded to him to open it. He smiled at her, putting down his glass then breaking open the package at the wrapped seams to reveal a small box. He blinked a few times as he looked inside x before looking back to her. Pens. Nice pens.

“Just because I know I take yours. And if you don’t want these gone I suggest keeping them _in_ your desk,” she teased. “Cuz I already tested them and they are soooo nice.” 

He was just looking at her and it made her squirm a bit—at the heat of the look, his silence, the now noticeable heaviness of the moment.

“They’re just pens.” She whispered.

Seeing her here in the glow of the fire and the tree lights was such a sharp contrast to the way he’d seen her just the day before. Bloodied and limp. He’d known she was okay but he’d been so _scared_. Not scared of her dying because he knew better but scared of her not being okay. And the thought of that was terrifying. He needed her to be okay. He was selfish he realized in that moment as he realized that aside from her own well being, he needed her to be okay because he needed her. To see her, to touch her, to be near her and talk to her. To love her.

But back to the pens. And traditions. His eyes traveled back down to them before finding hers again.

“Gift giving is a tradition,” he whispered back. 

She nodded.

“Any other holiday traditions? Yule log?” Still the quietest voice.

“What?” she answered queitly.

“Ever have one?” 

She shook her head, eyes on his. 

“Caroling?”

She couldn’t help the soft chuckle at the ridiculous question. “No.”

“What about mistletoe.” It wasn’t so much a question as it was a low murmur.

“What about it?” She swallowed, caught even more off guard.

“As a tradition.”

Her eyebrows rose as her smile widened. “Oh. Yeah, another one I don’t have, sorry.” She nodded.

But Jay didn’t smile back. “Use your imagination, Hailey.” His voice was serious and low, his eyes dark and laser focused on her.

Her smiled dimmed slowly as she got where he was going. “I can do that,” she whispered.

He leaned in slowly, glancing up at the pretend plant above them. She did the same and smirked before meeting his lips, soft and gentle.

It was sweet and soft and full of meaning, just like their partnership, their friendship. And now, whatever this was leading toward.

“Merry Christmas, Hailey.” Jay whispered, keeping his forehead close to hers.

“Merry Christmas,” she whispered back through a smile. More kisses between them, all soft and needy, exploratory and deep. After a few moments Hailey pulled back. “Hey. Santa’s an idiot.”

“Nah. He just already knew.” He ran a thumb across her cheek. 

She was lost in the feeling of his skin on hers and could only murmur her question. “Knew what?”

“I already have you. Don’t need anything else.”


End file.
